


Listen

by Cofui



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dick Grayson being a dad, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Garfield needs a hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, slight Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: This definitely wasn't what Gar thought would happen when he left the Doom Patrol for the Titans.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Garfield Logan, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Garfield Logan, Koriand’r & Garfield Logan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

> I must say I did not enjoy all the tragedies that happened to Garfield and he needs to be loved. He also needs a therapist.

This definitely wasn't what Gar thought would happen when he left the Doom Patrol for the Titans. 

Covers rolling off his body as he rose off the mattress, the third nightmare of the night, wasn't going to be the last by the look of it. Gar released a shaky sigh wiping the tears from his face once again. As much as he put on a happy face for everyone else, everything _fucking_ _hurt._ The constant itch and poke in the back of his head, the pain of everyone's betrayal and abandonment, the fresh taste of blood still lingering somewhere in the back of his throat. _Fuck,_ the screams of everyone in the coffee shop still pierced his ears as he tried to sleep. 

Gar shivered as he curled into himself, he'd expected everything to be _much_ different when he left the Doom Patrol... that he'd be able to control his _own_ life. But hell... no one wondered how _Garfield_ felt about any situation or how the hell Garfield was even feeling _at all_. As much as he hated himself for even having the thought but, _everything_ was about Rachel. A little pat on the shoulder every once and a while wouldn't hurt. 

Garfield tugged at the green hair in his fist, _fuck_ he felt like an asshole for being jealous of Rachel but _shit_... 

New tears replaced the old ones as Gar sunk further and further into the darkness. He couldn't help the sob that left his lips as his body shook with staggered breaths. 

"Gar...?" 

Garfield flinched not expecting to hear Conner's voice next to him, he was usually a heavy sleeper. "I-I'm sorry Conner I-I..." Garfield took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, "I didn't mean to wake you..." Conner sat up rubbing his eyes, even though the room was pitch black Gar knew he could see him and the current _state_ he was in. "Why are you crying..." Conner questioned gently as he wiped the tear rolling down Garfield's cheek, "Did you have a scary dream?"

Garfield smiled softly at Conner's innocent choice of words, leaning into his touch his mind stopped caving in on itself. Gar knew if anyone was going to listen and care about what he had to say it would be Conner. "Yeah, you could say that sweetheart... I'm just... not ok..." Garfield looked away from Conner, _embarrassed_ for sharing his feelings. God, he's so fucked. 

Conner hummed leading Garfield into his arms. Gar sighed listening to the rhythmic thump of the super's heart, he didn't blame Conner for not knowing what to say, he was just as new to this as he was. However, his touch was just as good as any heartfelt conversation. Conner laid back down taking Garfield with him as they soaked up each other's warmth. Logan's eyes grew heavy as their breathing synced from what he could tell Conner was already snoring away. 

Gar took a final deep breath before drifting off into a peaceful sleep for the first time tonight. 

_______________

"Good Morning Gar," Dick and Kory greeted him at the same time. They sat at the island together as Rachel made breakfast, the smell of freshly brewed coffee made his mouth water just as he was about to greet them back, "Y-Yeah good morning..." Gar stammered before rushing to pour himself a cup. 

Dawn waved at him from the couch as he sipped at the coffee, _fuck coffee was a blessing._ "Just to remind you Gar we've got training today one o'clock ok?" Dick reminded him looking up from his laptop for a second. "Yeah, uhh... about tha-" Gar started before Rose spoke over him. 

"Dick, I don't think its entirely fair that you paired me with Gar, close combat, and tigers don't exactly mix dude." -Rose

"Hey guys I-"

"Rose that's exactly why I did it, you both have to figure it out." -Dick

"Guys-"

"I think you can both handle it." -Kory 

"Hey, I think-" -Dawn

An aggravated roar cause all of them to jump to attention, "Will you all just listen to me?!" Garfield all but screamed at them. The coffee mug shattering onto the floor as deep snarls continued to escape Gar's heaving body, "I'm not taking this bullshit anymore?! You're going to listen to what the fuck I have to say!" The atmosphere grew heavy with silence, everyone shocked by Garfield's outburst. 

"Gar... I'm going to have to ask you to please calm down first..." Dick stood slowly, eyes watching him worriedly. The room was tense, everyone watching Gar's next move like he was some wild beast ready to attack. 

_Fuck this was the last thing he wanted..._

Garfield's eyes filled with tears as they and the rest of him turning back to their natural color, "I-I'm sorry I-..." Dick pulled him into a tight hug, "Don't apologize for this Garfield." Garfield clung to the back of Dick's shirt like it was the last thing he'd ever do. Kory made her way over to rub soothing circles into his back, "I'm so sorry Gar..." 

Gar sighed shakily into Dick's shoulder tears creating dark patches into his shirt, "I-I need the day off..." Dick nodded softly stoking Garfield's nape with his thumb, "Anything you need Gar... I'm here..." 

"Just please... don't forget me..." 

Dick's heart shattered making him only want to hold Garfield tighter, his and Kory's eyes met sharing a look of guilt. The fact that Garfield even thought they'd forget about him said enough. "We'd never forget about you Garfield..."

_"Never..."_


End file.
